1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal (user equipment). More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital broadcast reception method and apparatus for equipment using a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM).
2. Description of the Related Art
A SIM Application Toolkit (SAT) is a set of commands and procedures programmed into a SIM card that provides the user with various service applications. The SAT also provides a communication interface between the SIM and a Mobile Equipment (ME) and network.
The SAT is suitable for use when both the SIM and ME are adapted to support communications via the SAT. The SIM sends execution commands to the ME for enabling communication with the user.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS), particularly, 3GPP TS 31.111 “USIM Application Toolkit (USAT)” and 3GPP TS 11.14 “Specification of the SIM Application Toolkit for the Subscriber Identity Module-Mobile Equipment (SIM-ME) interface” have defined the commands exchanged between SAT and SIM. The commands are categorized proactive commands sent from the SIM to the ME and envelop commands sent from the ME to the SIM.
The proactive commands include items such as Display Text, Get Inkey, Get Input, More Time, Play Tone, Poll Interval, Refresh, Set Up Menu, Select Item, Send SM, Send SS, Send USSD, Set Up Call, Polling Off, Provide Local Information, Set Up Event List, Perform Card APDU, Power Off Card, Power On Card, Get Reader Status, Timer Management, Set Up Idle Mode Text, Run At Command, Send DTMF, Language Notification, Launch Browser, Open Channel, Close Channel, Send Data, Get Channel Status, Service Search, Get Service Information, Declare Service, etc. The Envelop commands include Data Download to SIM, Menu Selection, Call Control by SIM, Timer Expiration, Event Download, etc.
In the meantime, mobile operators have developed SIM application services developed on the basis of the commands and provide in the form of supplementary services.
However, current 3GPP specifications do not specify a SIM file format and SIM-ME communication protocol for digital broadcasts, whereby the SAT is restricted for operation in the user equipment.